


Battle Scars

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been so long they completely escape his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

It's been so long they completely escape his mind.

They tumble down together on his bed, Alex a heavy warm weight on top of him. He's distracted by his lips attacking his neck, a hand slipping under his shirt, his fingers dragging up and down though his chest hair. There's been a spark between them today, something heated and exciting and he grabs hold of Alex by the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss - and another, another, until his lips buzz and both their faces are pink.

Alex huffs a laugh against his cheek, breath hot, making his face hotter and then Alex's smile is smaller, gentler, mouth finding his again. They kiss while their hands roam, pushing past clothing until it falls, landing off in messy piles by the side of his bed. His eyes find what he expects - the faint scars running over his ribcage, the upper arm that must have been sliced open once, the angry mark in his thigh. He's not prepared for the look that Alex gives him, twitching grin dying into a soft gape when his eyes run over his body. He can deny it, but his face is honest, maybe too honest. The other man has always been a horrible liar and he sees the moment he tries to steel his expression once he realizes he's giving himself away.

Henry has his own scars, many of them traveling up and down his legs. A deep mark rests in his upper thigh, when a sniffer sunk it's teeth in. One scar travels sharply around his hip bone, another half hidden by the hair that covers his stomach. He has three times as many Alex has, spread throughout his body like a display and Henry can't take it anymore and rolls onto his side, facing away from eyes he doesn't know how to read.

Alex calls his name softly, mattress shifting beneath them when he moves to lie beside his back. Henry doesn't look over at him but he can see out of the corner of his eye, his hand hovering, almost afraid to touch him and Henry feels sicker. His thoughts are racing, so much so he doesn't realize he says they don't hurt anymore aloud and then he feels his hand on his hip, thumb pressed right over the curl of the scar. He feels the press of his chest against his back next, the tops of his legs against the back of his thighs. He doesn't ask him to face him, to say anything. His hand just rubs up and down his side, the touch over his hip softer than the rest.


End file.
